A retractable banner stand is a type collapsible display that is widely used in tradeshows and exhibitions as well as in reception areas and retail stores. An example of a retractable banner stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,567 issued to Skyline Displays, Inc.
For tradeshows and exhibitions in particular, multiple banner stands are typically utilized. The banner stands must be shipped or transported to the tradeshows along with all of the promotional materials, display stands, tables, and chairs needed by the exhibitor for the tradeshow. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a transport case that will hold multiple banner stands and which can be quickly and easily convertible into a useable table, counter or workstation, thereby eliminating the need for the exhibitor to separately transport or ship the banner stands and a table, counter or workstation for use at the exhibition. By being able to convert the shipping or transport case into a useable table, counter or workstation for the tradeshow, shipping or transportation costs can be reduced. Additionally, by converting the transport case into a useable item within the tradeshow booth, it eliminates the need for temporarily storing the separate transport cases during the tradeshow until they are needed again for the return shipment.